


Завтра меня убьют

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Point of View, Changing Tenses, Cultural Innacuracies, Drama, Gen, Missing Scenes, Not completely canon compliant, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Some hurt/comfort if you squint, Stupidity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Давно заезженная история про двух мальчиков, цепь и неясные чувства.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам при прочтении этого фанфика покажется, что на самом деле это должны были быть два разных рассказа, причем ни в одном из них не было бы этой дурацкой сцены в душе, — вы совершенно правы (

На столе лежали пакетики с уликами. Рюзаки молча сверлил их взглядом. Непонятно, зачем — кажется, они и так выдали ему все тайны, какие только могли.

Полицейские, вскочившие со своих мест от последней ошеломляющей новости, по-прежнему стояли у него за спиной.

— Но всё же почему именно Лайт? — осторожно спросил Мацуда.

— Потому что Аманэ Миса — Кира-2, — раздраженно объяснил Айзава. — И потому что она вышла на контакт с Лайтом.

— А Лайт с самого начала был подозреваемым, да, — Мацуда нахмурился, снова и снова проворачивая эту простое и жестокое умозаключение у себя в голове. — Но что если это все-таки просто совпадение? Или если Кира кто-то третий, кто имеет какое-то отношение и к Лайту, и к девушке?

— Если Ягами Лайт сдал меня настоящему Кире, — пустым голосом сказал Рюзаки, — значит, он такой же преступник, как и Кира. Если же он этого не сделал, у Киры не будет причины меня убивать, и Лайту ничего не угрожает.

Не похоже, чтобы полицейского удовлетворяла эта логика, но противопоставить ей он не мог ничего, кроме выражения глубокого сомнения на лице.

— Так, пока что, кажется, еще никого не убили, — сказал Ягами. — Может, Лайт и мой сын, но мы не можем обсуждать только его будущее, когда Рюзаки объявил о том, что возможно, Кира уже в состоянии его убить. Ведь об этом шла речь?

— Да, — подтвердил Рюзаки, отхлебывая кофе. — Возможно, завтра меня убьют. У Киры-2 есть способность убивать, только взглянув на человека. Первый Кира — если это сын шефа Ягами — знает, куда направить этот взгляд. Чем дольше они будут на связи, тем больше у них будет возможностей меня убить.

— Тогда почему не арестовать Мису прямо сейчас? Пока она еще вас не знает?

— Потому что тогда Кира просто убьет ее, не дав никаких улик против себя.

— И как вы собираетесь заставить его предоставить эти улики? В качестве приманки выступить, что ли?

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — Рюзаки укоризненно заглянул в пустую чашку и потянулся за кофейником, чтобы налить еще. — Надо только продумать все завтрашние действия получше, чтобы не дать им завершить контакт. Я, как вы понимаете, тоже совсем не хочу умирать.

— А если это все-таки не Лайт? — снова спросил Мацуда. — Мы можем что-то предпринять, чтобы помешать ей получить информацию от Лайта — но не от какого-то неизвестного, который и есть настоящий Кира.

— Да, не очень-то это логично, — пробормотал Айзава. — «Если мы не успели поймать с поличным Лайта, значит, это Лайт».

— А у вас есть какие-то причины считать, что это не он? — поинтересовался Рюзаки, размешивая в чашке сахар. — Или вы просто хотите меня убедить, что завтра я отправлюсь на встречу с возможным Кирой исключительно для своего развлечения?

— Нет-нет, что вы, — смущенно сказал Мацуда. — Я вообще не спорю, просто пытаюсь понять. Хотя сын шефа… Все-таки не очень верится, что он может быть Кирой, он ведь почти ребенок. Как он может быть тем самым преступником, которого сам L уже полгода не может поймать?

— Мне проще поверить в то, что я не могу поймать ребенка, — хмуро сказал Рюзаки, — чем в то, что существует взрослый, который за всё это время даже не попал в мое поле зрения и не вызвал и малейших подозрений.

— Мацуда, — добавил Ягами-старший, еле дождавшись, когда Рюзаки закончит говорить, — то, что Кира почти наверняка подросток, было известно с самого начала.

— А убийство лже-L? — напомнил Айзава. — Не очень-то взрослое поведение.

— И это тоже, — кивнул Рюзаки и кинул в чашку еще два кубика рафинада. — Между прочим, Лайт сам высказывал такое предположение.

— Да, было такое, — подтвердил Ягами. — Правда, он даже считал Киру еще младше, чем он сам.

— Понятно…

— И если он действительно Кира, это довольно забавный ход, — вдруг сказал Рюзаки. И всем снова стало непонятно.

— И что в этом забавного?

— Вообще-то… — Рюзаки приподнял чашку, будто хотел проверить, не пристало ли что-то к донышку. Стряхнул пальцем крохотную каплю. — Вообще-то я составляю план на завтра, от которого зависит успех всего расследования. Мы действительно должны сейчас обсуждать психологический возраст Киры? Что же до того, что я имел в виду… Если бы он сказал, что считает Киру взрослым, этот факт сыграл бы против него: ясно, что Кира предпочел бы преувеличивать собственную взрослость и значимость. Сказать, что видит Киру таким же старшеклассником, как он сам, он тоже не мог: это значило бы, что он считает Киру в какой-то степени похожим на себя, солидаризируется с ним… Так что он выбрал оптимальный для себя вариант. Разумеется, для Киры должно быть некомфортно называть самого себя незрелым подростком — поэтому именно это он и должен был сделать, чтобы минимизировать подозрения.

— Понятно, да… — ответил Мацуда. — Извините, что… что отвлекаю. Но он ведь может действительно считать, что Кира занимается ерундой? Но я больше ничего не буду спрашивать, ладно. Простите.

Рюзаки молчал. И только темные капли медленно падали с ложки, которую он держал в руке, обратно в кофе — кап, кап, кап…


	2. Chapter 2

23:59 на системных часах резко моргает, превращаясь в 00:00. Еще один день твоего заключения. Хотя, если быть точным, надо считать с того момента, когда на тебя надели наручники. 18:02. Значит, сорок шесть суток и шесть часов. И зачем я это сейчас считаю? Одним днём больше, одним меньше — выводы от этого не зависят. Не знаю, что значат эти дни и часы для тебя, но для меня они не должны значить ничего.

Я никогда не спрашиваю тебя об этом. Стараюсь не говорить ни о чём, кроме своих подозрений. Раньше иногда заговаривал, но ты сам переводил разговор на дело. К сожалению, ничего конструктивного ты всё равно сказать не можешь. Ты либо не знаешь, как на самом деле обстоят дела, либо притворяешься, что не знаешь, и вынужден твердить о том, что тебя кто-то подставил. Ты ведешь себя ужасно правдоподобно — будь ты Кирой, ты бы мог не ограничиться словами о подставе, а заранее обеспечить себе кандидатуру для подозрений. Мог бы ты предусмотреть, что я расценю твой план так — как слишком недостоверный и поэтому непохожий на качественный вымысел? Мог.

Верю ли я в это? Не очень.

Я смотрю, как  ты полулежишь на полу, прислонившись к кровати, ловлю каждое движение — их очень мало, этих движений. Я бы предпочел, чтобы их было больше — как это ни странно, мне нравится  твоя походка и манеры, хоть они и выглядят так, будто ты заранее отрепетировал каждый шаг и жест, а может, именно поэтому. Конечно, сейчас, когда у тебя скованы руки, это звучит смешно, но мне всё равно хотелось бы, чтобы ты меньше сидел вот так неподвижно на полу. Но дело, конечно, не только в моих несущественных зрительских предпочтениях, на которые я, если подумать, не имею никакого права. Мне казалось, любой человек в такой ситуации будет стараться что-то делать, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Ходить из угла в угол, качать ногой, да хоть насвистывать… Миса иногда тихо напевает что-то, когда не болтает и не плачет. А вот как ты борешься с информационным голодом, я не очень понимаю. Может, в самом деле казнишь преступников. Вероятность где-то один процент. Если бы ты умел это делать без прямого доступа к информации — использовал бы эту способность сразу, а не через две недели. Если, конечно, это не еще одна попытка уменьшить подозрения против тебя: Кира, если то телеобращение не было блефом, может поделиться своей силой с другим человеком, и ты должен был показать, что не позаботился об этом заранее и непрерывность казней зависит не от тебя.

Так или иначе, ты еще не спишь, и мне хочется заговорить с тобой. Меня удерживает только то, что пока что сказать нечего — ни одному из нас. Можно было бы назвать мой путь ведущим в тупик, если бы я не знал, что вообще-то он ведет к пропасти. Но мне хочется заговорить с тобой. Постоянно.

В этом нет ни капли альтруизма. Я не заметил, чтобы мой голос тебя сколько-нибудь развлекал. Мне на твоем месте тоже неприятно было бы слышать человека, обвиняющего меня во всех смертных грехах, — если, конечно, я правильно представляю себе, где твое место. Но это и неважно: будь ты Кирой или нет, сознавай ты это или нет, мое упорство должно причинять тебе немало страданий. Впрочем, садизма в моих сеансах связи нет тоже. И ты это, что любопытно, прекрасно понимаешь.

Ты слишком хорошо всё понимаешь.

— Лайт.

— Да, Рюзаки?

Может, тебе и не нравятся мои доставания, но отзываешься ты с готовностью. И голову поворачиваешь, так, чтобы я видел твои глаза. Надежда — желание выглядеть лучше — стремление к разнообразию?

— Не возникло желания сознаться?

— Мне не в чем сознаваться, Рюзаки. Я не Кира.

На этот раз ты говоришь со мной терпеливо, как с умственно отсталым. Наверное, ты не первый раз в жизни используешь такую интонацию. Интересно, она хоть раз помогала тебе донести мысль до собеседника? Очень сомневаюсь.

— Доказать это ты не можешь.

— Презумпцию невиновности никто не отменял.

— Поэтому ты еще здесь, а не в камере смертников. Но доказательства, которые я против тебя собрал, достаточно убедительны для любого вменяемого суда.

Ты раздраженно поджимаешь губы, потом отвечаешь:

— Если бы они действительно были убедительны, ты бы не продолжал этот фарс. Ты не можешь обвинить человека в убийствах, не зная, как вообще эти убийства возможны. Поэтому ты и ждешь… Не доказательств, их у тебя не будет. Ты просто хочешь меня сломать, чтобы я признался в том, чего не делал.

А вот это ты понимаешь неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. И я молча проглатываю оставшийся кусок мороженого, чтобы не спорить. Потому что я не хочу тебя ломать.

Может быть, я единственный, кто не хочет тебя ломать.

Мы молчим, я облизываю ложечку, ты неподвижно сидишь, опустив голову. Потом ты снова поднимаешь глаза:

— Они ведь по-прежнему не умирают, да?

— Ты сам это знаешь.

— Я не могу этого знать! — на мгновение вскипаешь ты, но продолжаешь уже спокойно, даже с насмешкой: — Ничего, пусть Кира меня подставил… Значит, пока я сижу здесь, он никого не убьет. Мы, правда, тоже никуда не продвинемся, но зато спасем чьи-то жизни.

Не ожидал я этого услышать. Раньше ты такого не говорил — ни разу за эти сорок шесть дней.

— Получается, ты готов жертвовать собой ради преступников?

— Мне это, как ты понимаешь, совсем не хочется делать, — снова усмехаешься ты, — но раз уж я здесь сижу, приходится придумывать этому времяпрепровождению какой-то смысл. К тому же Кире тоже сейчас несладко — его репутация наверняка пострадает от этого перерыва. Боги не берут отпусков. Рано или поздно он махнет на нас рукой и снова начнет казнить преступников. И тогда ты выпустишь меня отсюда.

Тут ты тоже ошибся. Он уже начал казнить преступников, а я тебя еще не выпустил.

Кажется, мы оба где-то ошибаемся.

Я продолжаю таращиться на тебя с вниманием, достойным лучшего применения, и вспоминаю эти слова полицейских о том, что ты еще ребенок и поэтому не можешь быть Кирой. Глупости, конечно. Если бы мне не то что в восемнадцать, а в одиннадцать лет пришлось планировать какое-нибудь преступление, оно было бы идеальным. Вот в семь лет уже вряд ли. И то мне помешал бы не недостаток изобретательности, а скорее пониженная критичность — когда знаешь о мире слишком мало, трудно вообразить пределы того, чего ты не знаешь.

Я смотрю на твои спутанные волосы и мятую одежду и думаю о том, что мне было бы чертовски интересно узнать, каким бы ты был, если бы ты прожил не свою жизнь, если бы ты знал вкус не только закона, но и преступления. Если бы ты не стал монстром, способным через месяц после первого убийства истреблять людей так же спокойно, как решать задачки по математике. Но мне всё равно хочется разговаривать с тобой и смотреть на тебя. Раньше, когда ты был на свободе, было так же. Это ведь логично — уделять много внимания главному подозреваемому. Когда мы находились в одной комнате, я, даже сидя к тебе спиной, всегда мог точно сказать, где ты находишься, будто у меня в голове радар, настроенный только на тебя. Иногда я задумываюсь, на самом деле я так зациклен на тебе из-за того, что ты можешь быть Кирой, или, наоборот, я так настойчиво пытаюсь доказать твою виновность потому, что подозреваемый — именно ты. Но причинно-следственные связи на самом деле значат гораздо меньше, чем принято считать.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи, — говорю я.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, — говоришь ты, подтягивая к себе ноги, чтобы сесть поудобнее.

До пропасти еще далеко.


	3. Chapter 3

— Надеюсь, ты не в обиде за это небольшое представление? — спросил Рюзаки, не вытаскивая пальца изо рта. Взгляд, которым он гипнотизировал Лайта, вполне подходил к позе.

— Нет, — отмахнулся тот. — Знаешь, я не хочу пока об этом говорить.

— Понимаю.

Лайт посмотрел на него, пытаясь сообразить, что именно он понимает, но, видно, и на это махнул рукой и вместо продолжения разбирательства сказал:

— Слушай, это же гостиничный номер. Здесь должен быть нормальный душ.

— Наверное, да.

— Что значит «наверное»?

— То, что я не знаю, какой душ для тебя нормальный.

— Ладно, ты меня туда пустишь?

— Пожалуй, я могу тебе это позволить.

Лайт нервно поджал губы, но по-прежнему никакой агрессии не проявлял, просто кивнул.

— Только я буду поблизости, если ты разрешишь, конечно.

— А если я не разрешу?

— Тогда обойдешься пока без душа.

Лайт замер на середине шага:

— Рюзаки, я вот не понимаю, ты что, решил теперь специально меня доводить? Не получится. Мы, кажется, договорились, что будем вместе заниматься делом.

— Всё это как раз и нужно для дела, — сказал детектив, испытующе глядя на Лайта. Тот только пожал плечами.

Они пошли дальше — благо идти было недалеко. Увидев непрозрачные стенки кабинки, Лайт с облегчением вздохнул.

— Я думал, за время заключения ты перестал обращать внимания на условности, — заметил Рюзаки.

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что для тебя это не условности, — вздохнул Лайт. — Это во-первых, а во-вторых, теперь-то я не главный подозреваемый, и ты не обязан проверять, не казню ли я десяток-другой преступников в душевой кабинке.

— Место главного подозреваемого свободно, да, — сказал Рюзаки задумчиво. — Но, боюсь, ты по-прежнему первый кандидат на это место… Только не надо опять говорить, что ты не Кира. Я это и так, в общем-то, знаю.

— Но если знаешь, так зачем… — начал Лайт и осекся. — Ладно, не будем сейчас об этом спорить. Надо всего-навсего найти настоящего Киру, и всё станет ясно. А мы здесь именно для этого.

Рюзаки тоже не собирался спорить об этом сейчас. Он отвернулся к зеркалу с заранее скучающим видом и принялся разглядывать цветные бутылочки с шампунем. Учитывая, что для того, чтобы прочитать все надписи на них, ему требовалось секунды две, ясно, что причины скучать у него были.

Мрачно глядя на собственное отражение, он напряженно прислушивался к шуму воды и еле различимым за ним шорохам и стукам. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы представить размытый светлый силуэт за стеклом. Ничего интересного там не было, а если и было, очередную видеокамеру он здесь заранее успел пристроить, и сам-то он пришел сюда только для того, чтобы не наводить на мысли о ее существовании. Но когда что-то в доносящихся до него звуках переменилось, он оглянулся. Повернувшись к кабинке, рывком раздвинул дверцы.

Лайт сидел в углу, привалившись к стене и закрыв глаза, а мокрые волосы и бесцветное освещение делали его вид еще более пугающим. Но когда кабинка открылась, он сказал тихо:

— Рюзаки, извини, но я, кажется, сейчас грохнусь в обморок.

— Чёрт… — пробормотал детектив, с трудом выволакивая его из душа. — Ягами меня убьет.

— Эй, ты что, — слабо и не очень логично запротестовал Лайт. — Я же голый!

— Мне случалось видеть не только голых парней, — сказал Рюзаки, кидая ему какое-то подвернувшееся под руку полотенце, которым тот старательно попытался накрыться, — но и парней с начисто содранной кожей.

Лайт культурную отсылку не оценил и продолжал неподвижно лежать на кафеле, уставив невидящий взгляд под потолок. Потом сказал:

— Еще ноги надо поднять повыше…

— Тебе надо — ты и поднимай, — пожал плечами Рюзаки. Лайт совету не последовал и закрыл глаза. Пару секунд Рюзаки задумчиво смотрел, как он лежит на полу, пятнисто-бледный и несчастный, бессмысленно теребя край полотенца. Потом вернулся к кабинке, поднял валяющуюся в поддоне душевую лейку, из которой до сих пор текла вода, вывернул смеситель вправо и, снова опустившись на корточки рядом с Лайтом, направил ледяную струю ему в лицо.

Последствия не заставили себя ждать. Во-первых, Лайт вскочил и сел, отфыркиваясь и тряся головой. Во-вторых, он умудрился сделать это так неудачно, что душ секунды на полторы оказался направлен на самого благодетеля.

— Добро пожаловать обратно на землю, — сказал Рюзаки, с отвращением отшвыривая лейку обратно в душевую кабину и оглядывая свою мокрую футболку. — Ты это специально?

— Если честно… — Лайт чуть заметно усмехнулся, глядя на него, — если честно, нет.

Несколько секунд они молча глядели друг на друга. Потом Рюзаки встал, закрутил воду, бросил в сторону Лайта ворох одежды — стараясь не попасть ни в одну из многочисленных луж, растекшихся по кафелю после этого инцидента, — и сказал:

— Переодевайся.

— Папа тебя не убьет, — запоздало сказал Лайт. — Я ему не скажу.

— Твое дело, — равнодушно ответил детектив. — Если уж он не убил меня до сих пор, мне, я думаю, ничего не грозит. Кроме сердечного приступа, разумеется.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор вскоре после написания фика перечитал мангу и понял, что представлял себе воздействие отказа от тетради на воспоминания о Мисоре Наоми совершенно неправильно, но переписывать поленился (

— Можешь передать его мне?

— Это? — я показываю тебе дневник, который держу в руках. Ты киваешь. Понятия не имею, зачем тебе снова понадобилась моя тетрадь, даже на моей памяти ты перечитываешь ее в пятый раз — а у тебя и без этого было почти два месяца на то, чтобы вновь и вновь пересматривать мои вещи. Дневник нашли в моём тайнике почти сразу. Мне не очень хочется думать о  том, как они лазили по моей комнате и ковырялись в моём столе. Не на моём месте беспокоиться о таких мелочах.

Так или иначе, я протягиваю дневник тебе, стараясь сделать это бесшумно. Не в том смысле, что перекидывание тетрадки на соседнюю кровать — невесть какой громкий процесс, а в том, что я люблю двигаться так, чтобы цепь не звенела. Маленькая дурацкая игра. И мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты о ней догадывался — хотя твое встречное движение, которое наполняет всю комнату готическим звоном, злит меня так, как будто ты всё знаешь и делаешь это специально. На что я трачу свои нервы, подумать только.

Ты долго разглядываешь самую первую страницу. Я помню абзац, на который ты таращишься, чуть ли не наизусть: «3.12.03. Начинаю вести здесь записи по этой истории с Кирой. Если это окажется газетной уткой, просто отведу остаток тетради под что-то другое…». Ты, скорее всего, тоже его помнишь. Уже скоро будет три месяца, как стало ясно, что я не Кира, но ты по-прежнему надеешься выжать что-то из этой писанины. Знал бы я, что кто-то будет перечитывать это с таким тщанием, — писал бы поизысканней. Но я ведь тоже читаю эту ерунду зачем-то, а тебе так тем более это нужно.

— Не пересядешь сюда? Мне не очень удобно читать это вслух.

Я по-настоящему благодарен тебе за то, что ты сам не пересаживаешься ко мне. За то, что мне потом не придется полчаса вытряхивать из простыней крошки от пирожных — они преследуют тебя, даже когда ты ничего не ешь, ты просто какой-то Гензель из сказки. Но я действительно не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня и от этого дневника.

Ты ничего не говоришь, мне тоже сказать нечего. Я снова проглядываю первые строчки, будто может обнаружиться что-то новое в этой дурацкой записи возомнившего слишком много о себе школьника. Я так изменился за это время, что даже не могу толком вспомнить, зачем я это писал.

_«3.12.03. Начинаю вести здесь записи по этой истории с „Кирой“. Если это окажется газетной уткой, просто отведу остаток тетради под что-то другое. Но я не верю, что это мистификация. Опровергнуть такую информацию слишком просто, но никто этого не делает — притом, что для властей она невыгодна. Если кто-то действительно мог убить всех этих людей по всему миру, это очевидно означает, что правительства на самом деле ничего не решают. В общем, это всё слишком необычно — и слишком масштабно, чтобы полагаться на память и чужие обобщения»._

— Если заметишь, что где-то твои записи не соответствуют воспоминаниям, скажи, — от тебя опять пахнет конфетами, не сильно, чуть заметно, потому что в последнее время ты их ешь меньше, чем в первые дни нашего знакомства, но от этого почему-то еще противнее. Не знаю, привыкну ли я когда-нибудь к этому или, наоборот, меня скоро начнет тошнить от твоего запаха. Ставлю на второе.

— Ну разумеется, я скажу.

— Даже мелочь может быть важна.

Да помню я. Помню, что ты считаешь меня бывшим Кирой со стертой памятью. И что, таким образом, если я где-то написал что-то не соответствующее моим мыслям, просто для красного словца, это может значить только одно — в этот момент моим сознанием овладевал Кира. Или боги смерти. Или инопланетяне.

Нет, Рюзаки, мои записи воспоминаниям полностью соответствуют. Я помню, как смотрел эти новости и газеты покупал. И мысли эти помню. Но плохо. Ну так, черт побери, больше полугода уже прошло!

_«К тому же у меня есть одна мысль насчет смерти террориста, о которой я узнал в прямом эфире. Отохарада Куро не совсем вписывается в хронологию убийств Киры и его систему, но в его методы — вполне. Что если он был одной из первых жертв? Тогда Кира должен был как минимум знать о захвате детского сада. Надо выяснить, были ли репортажи по центральным каналам, и если их не было — есть вероятность, что Кира (если это один человек) или кто-то из людей со способностями Киры (если это организация) находился в это время в том же районе, что и я. Тогда я просто не имею права проходить мимо этого дела. Но делиться своими выводами пока ни с кем не буду, не настолько они точные»._

Вот это я, кажется, помню. Ощущение, что от меня может многое зависеть. Несоразмерное тому, что здесь написано, но оно было. И репортаж я действительно видел. Я уже хотел выключать телевизор, мне было грустно и противно оттого, что всё это продолжается, но когда объявили, что этот террорист-неудачник умер, я не обрадовался, а испугался… нет, обрадовался и испугался одновременно. Я ведь, в общем-то, не верю в мистику. Точнее, раньше не верил…

— А когда ты узнал, что мои выводы совпали с твоими, ты обрадовался?

Умеешь же ты задавать вопросы, на которые не хочется отвечать… Да мне хотелось кирпичом экран разбить, так я «обрадовался». Сам не знаю, почему. Было обидно, что кто-то меня  обошел? Но это же глупо, я должен был понимать, что не смогу раскрыть это дело в одиночку и что полиция — пока я всего лишь школьник и ничего не решаю — должна меня как-то нагонять и обгонять, чтобы найти преступника, а не топтаться на месте. Как мне признаваться в такой ерунде?

— Я был рад, что они подтвердились. Но, конечно, мне было жаль, что мое преимущество пропало. Да и Киру, возможно, легче было бы поймать, если бы он воображал себя неуязвимым.

— Ты считаешь, что он дал бы против себя какие-то еще доказательства, если бы ему не приходилось одновременно казнить преступников и защищаться от меня?

Мне очень хочется сказать, что все доказательства, которые он тебе якобы дал, ни к чему не привели. Что в результате ты полгода следил за мной, а Кира всё это время ходил на свободе и остается там до сих пор. Но я вспоминаю, с каким унылым видом ты об этом говоришь, а еще о том, что ты только-только начал приходить в форму после облома с моим заключением под стражу, — и как я смогу снова макнуть тебя лицом в грязь? Поэтому я говорю:

— Может, и дал бы. Но тогда предположения о границах его возможностей всё равно остались бы только предположениями. Ты сыграл блестяще, что и говорить.

Да, именно так — «блестяще». Съешь в честь этого еще одно пирожное. И вообще, почему мы обсуждаем это телеобращение уже сейчас? В дневнике оно на второй странице.

  _«4.12.03. По другим каналам о происшествии в детском саду не передавали. Неужели он действительно местный? Он, конечно, еще может быть богом или что-то вроде того, и тогда всё это не имеет смысла. Можно ли выяснить, убивает ли он тех, кто не попадал в поле зрения закона? Люди и без Киры умирают из-за проблем с сердцем. Как узнать, не были ли они преступниками? Но, возможно, какие-то закономерности найдутся среди убийств, которые заведомо связаны с Кирой. Если он убивает только тех, о ком сообщали в прессе, или тех, информация о ком есть на определенных языках, или тех, чьи фотографии были опубликованы, — он всего лишь человек, несмотря на свои способности._

_Жаль, что у меня слишком мало времени на всё это»._

Мне не нравится первая строчка этой записи. Потому что я не помню, как я искал информацию о репортажах. Наверное, как-то всё же искал, и всё остальное в ней правда, я помню эти мысли, и то, как я целыми днями бродил по интернету в поисках каких-то данных об убитых преступниках, — тоже. Тогда мне, кажется, впервые в жизни перестало хватать времени на учебу и на сон.

Но как я узнал, что Отохараду показывали только по одному каналу?

К чёрту всё это. Меня же не удивляет, что я не помню поименно всех этих преступников. Пора перелистывать эту страницу.

А вот и ты выходишь на сцену, мой непричесанный друг! Хотя первый раз ты явился миру в облике длинноволосого красавчика. Бедняга Л. Тейлор, почтим его память минутой молчания. Ох, как же мне надоело это перечитывать…

_«5.12.03. Не знаю точно, кто такой этот_ _L — впервые о нём услышал сегодня (спросить у отца!) — но Киру он обставил мастерски. Что любопытно, эти действия формально не доказывают, что Кира не сверхъестественное существо, но здравый смысл здесь важнее логики. Кира явно человек, и он пока проигрывает. Будь я на месте Киры, я бы тоже объявил войну_ _L. Так что дело принимает новый оборот, жаль, что я только и могу смотреть телевизор и анализировать»._

— Меня интересует вот этот момент, — ты тычешь пальцем в страницу. К счастью, не тем пальцем, который только что обслюнявил. — Ты по-прежнему допускаешь, что Кира может быть божественным существом, но при этом уверен, что он человек и что он объявил войну L. На какой стороне ты сам собирался быть в этой войне — при условии, что ты смог бы не только смотреть телевизор?

— На стороне закона, конечно, — отвечаю я быстрее, чем успеваю подумать. Но если бы я подумал, то ответил бы так же.

— Ты же говорил, что во много согласен с идеями Киры.

Снова-здорово…

— Он поставил себя вне закона. Он всего-навсего человек, но очень опасный и непредсказуемый. Нельзя позволять неизвестно кому вот так вот захватывать власть над человечеством.

— Однако в твоих записях, — ты снова касаешься бумаги кончиком пальца, — эта мысль не проскальзывала.

— Ну… Это тетрадь для записей по делу. Зачем записывать в нее очевидные вещи?

— Но ты помнишь, как ты об этом думал? О невозможности оставлять такую власть в руках неизвестного маньяка?

Мне хочется это вспомнить. Очень хочется. И я это вспоминаю, но эти мысли никак не хотят привязываться к конкретным дням — ни к тому, когда убили Тейлора, ни к тому, когда люди впервые заговорили о Кире. Они висят в черной пустоте, но они точно были. Почему ты не появился в моей жизни еще в прошлом году? Почему ты не задал этот вопрос тогда?

Ладно, тем не менее он задан сейчас и надо на него отвечать. И я отвечаю, вполне честно:

— Я помню, как я об этом думал — о том, что ни одному человеку я бы не доверил улучшение мира таким способом.

— И когда? — ты отодвигаешься, заглядывая мне в лицо. От этого мне даже начинает казаться, что от моего ответа действительно что-то зависит — смешно.

— С самого начала. Как только я допустил мысль о том, что Кира может быть человеком. И до самого конца, до момента, когда я решил, что это я сам мог убивать, но не контролировать эти убийства. Я всегда так считал и буду считать. Даже если я узнаю, что способностями Киры обладает кто-то честный и справедливый — а мы уже знаем, что он таковым не является, но даже если — я всё равно сделаю всё, чтобы его этих способностей лишить.

— А если бы они появились у тебя?

Рюзаки, это уже как-то даже слишком примитивно. Ага, устрой социологический опрос и назначь подозреваемыми всех, кто отказал бы другим в праве казнить и миловать, но сохранил бы его для себя. А потом посади их всех в тюрьму на пятьдесят дней — вдруг убийства прекратятся?

— Вот когда появятся, тогда и буду об этом думать. Пока что я не Кира и меня никто не заставляет им быть… Кроме тебя, конечно.

Я смеюсь, показывая, что это шутка, но ты по-прежнему непробиваемо серьезен и печален. Эх, Рюзаки…

Я читаю дальше. Слова, слова, слова:

_«28.12.03. Две новости: 1) Кира убил агентов ФБР, 2) папа возглавляет расследование по делу Киры. Насчет второго мне здесь сказать нечего — не писать же, что это судьба или что-то в этом роде, — а вот первое… Не знаю, смогу ли я найти какую-нибудь информацию об этом, всё слишком засекречено. Надеюсь,_ _L сможет что-то из этого выжать. Точнее, что он сможет из этого выжать больше, чем Кира. Потому что я не знаю, зачем это понадобилось Кире: для обеспечения собственной безопасности (тогда эти агенты подобрались к нему близко и_ _L будет знать, что он был на правильном пути) или для того, чтобы показать свою власть и посеять раздор между_ _L и японской полицией (и тогда ему было достаточно знать об их существовании). Но теперь-то уж точно нет сомнений, что Кира человек. А путь, которым информация попадает к человеку, всегда можно проследить — хотя бы частично»._

Я знаю, что как минимум однажды этот путь, о котором я говорю, был пройден — может быть, даже до конца. Мисора Наоми, невеста одного из агентов, ты рассказывал мне о ней. Мысли об этой женщине почему-то всегда вызывают у меня какую-то глухую тревогу, ни на чём не основанную, будто я в чём-то перед ней виноват. Один раз я попросил тебя показать мне ее фотографию. Я очень боялся, что ее лицо покажется мне знакомым, что она так же, как и ее парень, когда-то мне встречалась. Уже приготовился к этому, заранее решил, что, если это случится, всё равно промолчу. Просто — да, не очень-то тут подходит слово «просто»! — просто буду знать для себя, что я и вправду был Кирой, и действовать исходя из этого, то есть учитывать этот факт в поисках нынешнего Киры. Но потом с облегчением понял, что вижу ее впервые.

Разумеется, об этих своих опасениях я тебе тоже не рассказывал.

Как я уже устал от этой пляски на канате, Рюзаки. Не от поисков Киры, не от опасности, даже не от твоего недоверия, а от собственного недоверия самому себе, до которого ты меня довел. И ты еще что-то говоришь о депрессии… Попробовал бы ты прятать скелет в шкафу, даже не зная, в каком отделении он спрятан и есть ли он там вообще.

Ты опять пододвигаешься поближе, заглядываешь в дневник, пытаясь угадать, что заставило меня остановиться, и я перелистываю страницу, потому что там ничего больше нет интересного, а я не хочу снова вдыхать запах конфет и моих ночных кошмаров. Говорят, запах разложения тоже сладковатый… Ты-то, наверное, знаешь его не понаслышке? Знаешь, Рюзаки, мне ужасно не хочется выяснять, как будет пахнуть твой труп. Почему я тогда об этом думаю? Чёрт знает почему. Я на самом деле ужасно боюсь за тебя, Рюзаки. Каждый раз, когда ты исчезаешь из поля зрения на пять минут, мне хочется проверить, всё ли с тобой в порядке, как будто не ты за мной наблюдаешь двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а я за тобой присматриваю. Это как с Кавагути, после того, как он в четвертом классе вывалился из окна и три дня пролежал в коме, а я каждую минуту думал, что, может быть, как раз сейчас он умирает или уже умер, — он так и остался для меня каким-то более смертным, чем все остальные, хотя я и понимал, что это не так и что он запросто может пережить меня и других одноклассников. Но тогда я хотя бы знал, отчего я боялся за него больше, чем за других, и отчего сейчас я боюсь за отца — его если не Кира достанет, так собственное начальство доведет до ручки. А с тобой всё еще более странно. Мне ведь ни разу не пришлось о тебе беспокоиться. Да, Кира наверняка поклялся убить тебя, но ты всё это время был в безопасности. Единственный раз ты подставился под удар — когда я представил тебя Мисе, но ведь тогда я еще не мог знать, кто она, и не успел испугаться. Не считать же риском то, что ты взял в команду меня? Ведь я-то не Кира. Чушь какая-то.

_«05.04.04. Не знаю, что и сказать. Во время вступительной церемонии парень, который вместе со мной произносил речь, круглый тезка Рюги Хидэки, заговорил со мной, сказал, что знает о моем интересе к делу Киры, а еще о способностях, чувстве справедливости и так далее и поэтому хочет сообщить мне что-то важное и секретное. Особого доверия он мне не внушал, но не мог же я отказаться. И что он шепнул мне на ухо? Что он —_ _L._

_Какое-то безумие. С одной стороны, я об этом мечтал, а с другой стороны, сбывшиеся мечты на самом деле редко радуют. Я даже не знаю,_ _L это на самом деле или снова подставное лицо. Но если он просто посторонний человек, не имеющий отношения к расследованию, я смогу выяснить это у отца — все-таки повезло мне родиться сыном начальника полиции. А остальное не так уж важно. К тому же у меня будут все основания предполагать, что это и вправду_ _L. Вряд ли настоящий_ _L стал бы зря рисковать жизнью человека, способного набрать высшие баллы на вступительных экзаменах, — а вот в то, что он сам мог бы так их сдать, поверить гораздо легче. И он наверняка назвался фальшивым именем, так что смерть от Киры ему не угрожает. Но ведь не обязательно знать имя и лицо человека, чтобы застрелить его или отравить. Так что если это_ _L или человек из команды_ _L, то он мне доверяет. Все причины радоваться налицо, откуда же у меня это чувство, что меня пытаются обмануть?»_

К счастью, об этой записи ты ничего не спрашиваешь, и мне не приходится рассказывать, что я чувствовал, когда какой-то непонятный фрик, которого я видел второй раз в жизни и оба раза усомнился в его психической нормальности, вдруг подсел ко мне и представился величайшим детективом современности, попутно открыв секрет, который мало кому удавалось вызнать и раскрытие которого грозило этому детективу смертью. Но сам-то я это помню, ведь так? Удивление, легкое любопытство… Нет, любопытства не было, я его изображал… Или не изображал?

Глупость какая-то, одно из самых памятных событий в жизни, а я не могу толком сказать, что я чувствовал. Но со мной такое и раньше бывало. Мне всегда гораздо легче сказать, что я думал…

Так, а что я думал-то? Не потом, когда записывал всю эту ерунду в дневничке, а тогда, на церемонии?

Да то же самое, пожалуй. Настоящий ты или нет. И если ненастоящий, то зачем, и если настоящий, то почему. И все-таки — отчего я не радовался, ведь я уже тогда знал, что ты можешь оказаться настоящим?

Надоело мне это всё, и спать хочется. Как мы ни пытались состыковать наш распорядок дня, а всё равно тебе приспичивает работать тогда, когда у меня уже закрываются глаза, и наоборот. Почему не радовался — да потому, что один твой вид всегда вызывал у меня желание куда-нибудь от тебя деться. Нет, сейчас уже не вызывает. И я, чёрт побери, не психолог, чтобы объяснить, почему я одновременно не переношу тебя и не хочу тебя терять, как так может быть, что мы отталкиваемся друг от друга, когда мы далеко, и притягиваемся, когда близко, хотя на расстоянии нам по всем раскладкам должно быть гораздо легче, удобнее и приятнее.

Впрочем, я могу говорить только за себя. Наши отношения настолько асимметричны, что дальше и быть не может при хотя бы иллюзорном сохранении равенства. Ты знаешь обо мне всё, а сейчас пытаешься даже в мысли мои влезть и всё там разложить по полочкам — да, это мне мешает гораздо сильнее, чем то, что мы спим в одной комнате и не можем отойти друг от друга дальше, чем на метр, — а я даже имени твоего не знаю. Да что там имя — оно, в конце концов, только бирка с надписью… Я не знаю, кто ты. Вот этот сутулый паренек, который питается преимущественно пирожными и ходит босиком, будто отказывается быть взрослым, эти растрепанные волосы и круги под глазами — оно настоящее? Или только маска, придуманная специально для сотрудничества с такими, как я, папа и другие полицейские? Это ведь так удобно — тебе стоит только одеться по-человечески, причесаться и выпрямить спину, и тебя уже никто не узнает. И ты никогда не впустишь меня в свою жизнь дальше, чем сейчас. Это только формально я на твоей территории — на самом деле это ты вломился ко мне незваным гостем.

А потом ты уйдешь. Когда на Кире застегнутся наручники, а те, которые на мне, расстегнутся — ты вежливо поблагодаришь меня и исчезнешь в тумане. И я опять не буду ничего о тебе знать — не пять минут, а всю жизнь. И я никак не смогу доказать, что ты не имеешь права поступать так со мной.

Я молча листаю дневник. Подозрения, шулерство с предсмертными записками, папин инфаркт, телеобращение второго Киры, мой поддельный ответ, наш с Мацудой поход в Аояму… Какие-то рассуждения, предположения и доказательства, какие-то имена и статистические подсчеты… Всё это не имеет ни малейшей цены. Я ввязался в игру, в которой не смогу выиграть.

_«Я не могу вспомнить ничего, что заставило бы меня подозревать себя — свою тайную личность, свое тело, свой мозг… Только желание исправить мир и уничтожить зло. Если это — преступление, то не знаю, стоит ли мне доживать до завтра. Но если кто-то или что-то пользуется мной, чтобы приносить зло в этот мир, нужно лишить его этого инструмента. В расчетах_ _L я тоже не вижу ошибок. Начиная с того, что я живу в Синдзюку и видел репортаж про детский сад, и заканчивая тем, что я встречаюсь с Аманэ Мисой, начиная от моего распорядка дня, совпавшего с расписанием Киры, и заканчивая моими взглядами и интеллектом — всё указывает на то, что, возможно, я Кира»._

Почерк неразборчивый. Будем считать, что это из-за новой ручки, она пишет хуже, чем старая. Но сейчас я действительно помню, как сочинял это гребаное завещание, прежде чем пойти и сдаться. Ну и не дурак ли я после этого?

— Жаль, что ты ничего не вспомнил. Но, наверное, пора ложиться спать, — говоришь ты. Я киваю, сползая с твоей кровати. Ты провожаешь меня долгим внимательным взглядом. Знаешь, когда ты на меня смотришь, мне всегда кажется, что у меня что-то не так с одеждой — носки порвались, например. От вопроса, что со мной не в порядке, меня удерживают только воспоминания о том, насколько превратно ты понимаешь мои собственные взгляды — вечно ты воображаешь, что я, бедный недокормленный сладостями подросток, завидую твоим тортам и конфетам.

Вот только я в такие моменты на самом деле думаю обычно о том, что я и впрямь мог бы быть Кирой. Так что от этой аналогии мне становится еще неуютнее. О чём ты думаешь сейчас, Рюзаки?

— Спокойной ночи, Лайт-кун.

— И тебе спокойной ночи наконец, мистер супер-детектив…

Я очень надеюсь, когда открою глаза, увидеть тебя живым.


	5. Chapter 5

В штабе не было времени суток. С тех пор, как ушел Айзава, понятия дня, ночи или вечера потеряли всякий смысл. Но время там было, и оно царило над всем — убегающее, наваливающееся, проносящееся мимо. И проще было сказать, сколько осталось до очередной операции, чем на какую цифру сейчас показывают стрелки часов.

Сейчас время превратилось в молот, под которым надо было прошмыгнуть. Не наудачу, а рассчитав все параметры. Вот этим они сейчас и занимались — рассчитывали.

Вообще-то всё давно было выверено и перепроверено, но они задержались в центральном зале, чтобы уточнить всё в последний раз.

Лайт сидел на диване перед заставленным высокоуглеводной жратвой столиком, подперев голову рукой, и угрюмо смотрел на лежащую перед ним схему. Несмотря на то, что бумажка была повернута вверх ногами — исчеркавший ее надписями Рюзаки сидел напротив, — в списке всё было прекрасно понятно. Собственно, понятно всё это было и до того, как они зафиксировали свой план в письменном виде. Чего они не могли знать — так это был ли он безупречным.

— Вроде всё предусмотрели, — сказал Лайт. — Девочек мы с Мисой обзвонили, ни одна не помнит, чтобы кто-то из «Ёцубы» во время вечеринки фотографировал на телефон и снимал видео, сами они тоже этим не занимались.

— Ну, если кому-нибудь из них придет в голову записать всю передачу с самого начала, это тебе не поможет, — невнятно ответил Рюзаки, дожевывая пончик.

— Им еще нужно будет скоординироваться для того, чтобы успеть показать друг другу эту передачу. Переслать запись на телефоны всей семерке гораздо проще.

— Мы в любом случае исходим из того, что Хигути не обладает способностями второго Киры.

— Да, но записи системы наблюдения ты все-таки приказал удалить.

— Возможно, их по-прежнему двое и они иногда сотрудничают — хотя вероятность этого ничтожно мала.

— Да, Хигути ни разу не показал, что он обладает такими способностями или имеет к ним доступ. И все-таки… Что мне в этой ситуации не нравится — так это что мы основываемся на допущении о его уме, предусмотрительности и так далее. Практически весь наш план базируется на том, что он попытался бы убить Мацуду даже после того, как увидел его вроде как мертвым, и раз уж он этого не сделал — значит, он не может этого сделать, не узнав его имя. Но что если он просто не стал тратить силы на убийство того, кто уже мертв?

— А услугами второго Киры в случаях, когда имя преступника точно не известно, не пользуется не потому, что боится раскрыть карты, а потому, что ему просто нет дела до таких мелочей?

— Ага. Он ведь вообще редко вдается в детали — казнит одинаково тех, чья вина несомненна, и тех, кто только подозревается, тех, кто явно неисправим, и тех, кто один раз ошибся и раскаялся… Хотя впечатления человека совсем уж беспечного и неспособного он не производит. Эта его система с коллективными решениями и анонимным Кирой все-таки была удачной… Ну, если, конечно, можно так сказать об организации, которая убивает людей ни за что ни про что.

— Есть и еще один аргумент в пользу того, что у него сейчас нет способностей второго Киры. Он слишком заинтересовался Мисой. Если бы он был равен бывшему второму Кире по возможностям, то видел бы в ней не союзника, а конкурента.

— Да, пожалуй, так…

— Что еще мы могли упустить?

— Вроде больше ничего. Нет, можно, конечно, строить какие-нибудь фантастические теории насчет того, что люди с силами лже-Киры не получают их бесплатно, а компенсируют это утратой какой-нибудь составляющей обычных способностей Киры. Например, могут убивать только в тот момент, когда видят жертву, а не через какое-то время после. Тогда и убить Мацуду после вечеринки он не мог, и Миса в качестве союзника ему могла бы пригодиться — как дополнительная пара глаз.

— Ну… Если так, значит, Мацуда погибнет зря. А ты сам в такое веришь?

— Нет, — качнул головой Лайт. — Кира убивает людей по фотографиям и телевизионным передачам. Это настолько не стыкуется с идеей прямого зрительного контакта — не по логике, а просто… просто по смыслу.

— Согласен… — Рюзаки отодвинул тарелку в сторону, взял листок со стола, приблизил к глазам. — Так, с людьми из агентства всё улажено, на студии тоже, и там и там можно будет спокойно устраивать засаду…

— Интересно, — сказал вдруг Лайт, — о чём сейчас думает Мацуда?

— По-твоему, он о чём-то сейчас думает?

— Рюзаки!..

— Я имею в виду — может, он уже спит. И, в любом случае, я надеюсь, что его мысли никак не повлияют на завтрашнюю операцию.

— Все-таки есть в этом что-то нехорошее — вот так отправлять человека на смерть.

— Лайт, — опустив бумажку, Рюзаки не то удивленно, не то укоризненно посмотрел на напарника — более точно его эмоции определить не удавалось, — я не думал, что ты сейчас поддашься чувствам.

— Я не поддаюсь никаким чувствам. Просто констатирую факт: мы используем Мацуду как приманку; если мы что-то не предусмотрели или неправильно рассчитали, его из-за этого завтра убьют. Да, он дал на это свое согласие, но я даже не представляю, каково ему должно быть сейчас. А мы даже об этом не думаем.

— А почему мы должны об этом думать? Почему мы должны думать именно об этом, а не о десятках людей, которые будут гибнуть каждый день, пока мы не остановим Киру? Или они перестали тебя беспокоить потому, что они всего лишь преступники?

— Они не перестали меня беспокоить.

— Тогда я не понимаю твоих претензий. Я не требую от Мацуды ничего невозможного. Он должен будет всего-навсего два часа нести чушь на телепередаче и один раз уронить ширму. И то и другое находится строго в пределах его способностей. От нас всех потребуется гораздо больше.

— Рюзаки, это я понимаю. Но все мы знаем, что пройти по доске, лежащей на земле, и такой же точно доске, переброшенной через пропасть, — разные вещи. Мы можем считать, что это одно и то же, но ожидать такого же от любого человека…

— Он согласился сам.

— Я помню.

— Ну и какой тогда смысл в дальнейшем разговоре?

— Я и не предполагал за ним особого смысла…

— Рад, что в этом наше мнение сходится.

— Ох, Рюзаки, — пробормотал Лайт, проводя рукой по лицу.

— Ты не устал?

— Что?

— Может, ты уже устал? Мы вполне можем сделать перерыв или вообще закончить.

— Нет, ни капельки. Удивительно даже. Рюзаки…

Детектив поднял голову, ожидая продолжения фразы. В этом ракурсе он выглядел особенно странно, даже на человека не очень-то смахивая — скорее на какую-то инфернальную тварюшку.

— Рюзаки, у тебя никогда не бывает ощущения, что ты существуешь как бы в двух мирах сразу?

— Ну… — Рюзаки задумчиво перевел взгляд куда-то вниз и, натолкнувшись им на блюдце с конфетами, заодно подцепил одну. — Бывает, конечно. Я думаю, оно у всех людей бывает.

— Не у всех.

— А у тебя?

— У меня не бывает.

— Правда? Тогда почему ты меня об этом спросил?

— Не знаю, почему-то пришла в голову такая мысль… Ты как-то слишком… слишком не здесь и не отсюда.

— Значит, ты полностью здесь и отсюда?

— Да… У меня только одна реальность. — Лайт криво улыбнулся. — Хорошее средство не сойти с ума.

— Я бы, наоборот, сошел с ума, если бы меня насовсем заперли… где-то.

— Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть, — он откинулся на спинку дивана и скрестил руки на груди, натянувшаяся цепь слабо звякнула, стукнувшись о ножку стола. — Когда понимаешь, что, как бы ни менялся ты сам, всё вокруг тебя всё равно останется таким же, как было, в том числе и то, что ты ненавидишь, — это здорово помогает оставаться собой.

— И менять вместо этого мир? Свою единственную реальность?

— Да.

— Но изменение себя — тоже выход, ты не находишь?

— Выход, но… В некоторые стороны меняться просто нельзя. Ты понимаешь?

— Наверное, да, — пожал плечами Рюзаки. — Мне, конечно, очень хочется спросить, стал бы ты изменять мир с помощью силы Киры, если бы у тебя была возможность ее получить. Но вряд ли тебе захочется сейчас об этом говорить.

— Да уж… — Лайт снова сменил позу, привалившись к подлокотнику. Его лицо было едва видно за прижатой ко лбу растопыренной ладонью. — Но теперь я, кажется, понял, почему меня так доставали твои подозрения… Потому что это как раз была попытка подменить меня. Понимаешь?

— По-моему, ты слишком серьезно относишься к этим вещам.

— Да, наверное… Ладно, давай тогда еще раз пробежимся по завтрашним планам — хотя они уже давно сегодняшние — и пойдем спать. Значит, Уэди будет у его дома, Моги и Айбер — в агентстве, отец будет ждать на ТВ…

— И не забывай про нас с Ватари.

— Ватари? — удивленно переспросил Лайт.

— Почему нет? Ты действительно думаешь, что моим доверенным лицом стал бы человек, который только и умеет подносы с пирожными возить?

— Ну нет, конечно, просто я думал, что у него… несколько другая специализация. Ладно, неважно. Значит, мы оба тоже там будем?

— Да, конечно… Лайт, не пытайся предусмотреть всё сразу. Будем действовать по ситуации.

— Но я все-таки имею право знать твой план.

— Потому что он включает тебя?

— Потому что он включает тебя.

— Вот как…

— Ну, ты, в конце концов, среди нас самый ценный. Как-то не хочется, чтобы ты опять совался к Кире в логово.

— Ценнее, чем Мацуда?

— Рюзаки, я не об этом! Никто не заставляет сравнивать тебя с Мацудой, а его с жертвами Киры. Но мне не хочется, чтобы ты зря рисковал. Для Киры дело принципа убить именно тебя.

— Это так… Но, учитывая, что он всё равно не знает, как я выгляжу, для него не будет совершенно никакой разницы, кого убивать. Так что можешь не беспокоиться так сильно.

— Я, знаешь ли, вообще не хочу, чтобы кого-нибудь убивали.

— Я тоже этого совершенно не хочу.

Какое-то время они молчали. Потом Лайт сказал:

— Если всё пройдет нормально, завтра всё закончится, ведь так?

— Для некоторых всё может закончиться, даже если что-то пройдет ненормально.

— Об этом я тоже постоянно помню. Поэтому и молчал до сих пор.

— Рано радоваться — плохая примета?

— Да нет, просто… Просто радоваться действительно еще слишком рано. Но в любом случае завтра с меня снимут все подозрения.

— Скорее всего. И ты наконец-то сможешь выйти отсюда.

— Да… Представить даже трудно. Мне уже начало казаться, что я буду сидеть тут вечно, пока не начну выглядеть, как ты. Все-таки такая жизнь не для меня, наверное.

— Я имел в виду, что выйти из этого здания ты сможешь уже завтра — когда мы отправимся брать Хигути. Кстати, надеюсь, ты не упадешь в обморок, когда окажешься на улице?

— Рюзаки, зачем напоминать о всякой ерунде? Тогда я просидел два месяца в камере, в наручниках…

— Ну, сейчас ты тоже не на свободе и даже в каком-то смысле в наручниках.

— Это совсем другое дело.

— Я понимаю.

— Рюзаки… А ведь, если подумать, — Лайт старался говорить как можно более легким тоном — почти шутливо, — мы были не таким уж плохим тандемом, правда?

— Самым ужасным за всю историю совместных расследований. — Рюзаки улыбнулся. — Но мне понравилось.

Лайт молчал. Рюзаки решительно отпихнул бумажку на край стола и встал с дивана, привычно засовывая руки в карманы:

— Пойдем отсюда. Ничего полезного мы уже не скажем. Даже мне уже захотелось спать.

— Ну если так…

— В душ пойдешь?

— Угу… Пойду казню пару десятков преступников, пока ты не смотришь. А потом упаду в обморок.

— Казнить преступников? Вот как это теперь называется?

— Пошляк…

— Кто? Я? — Рюзаки состроил самую невинную мордочку из всех, что когда-либо видел этот штаб.

— Один-ноль в твою пользу…

— Всего один? Я ведь действительно пошляк.

— И чего ты хочешь добиться дурацкими шуточками? Булгакова еще процитируй…

— О… Ты тогда все-таки узнал эту цитату?

— Ну конечно. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Так они поднялись по лестнице на следующий этаж, и только на верхней ступеньке Лайт вдруг замедлил ход, будто налетев на хрупкую невидимую преграду, и со странной удивленной усмешкой сказал:

— А ведь забавно будет, если это меня завтра убьют.


End file.
